warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:How to make a fanon Space Marine Chapter
thanks for putting this up. This will help people who want to make fanon chapters no end. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 09:18, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I hope it willJochannon 13:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I am glad you made this article. It is not fun telling new users that their chapter is unrealistic. You might want to find a way to put this article in an easily accessable place or else new users won't be able to find it. Supahbadmarine 16:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have any suggestions for a more easily accessible place? Jochannon 19:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we can make a how to category that has a link to the main page. That should help. Supahbadmarine 19:09, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Loyalist Traitors...here we go again Sorry to bring up old trouble but should we add a section about loyal traitors? To prevent another horrible mishap? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, I hope it's been helpful.Jochannon 15:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : I vote yes. If we don't do something the number of Chapters that are descended from the traitors is going to outnumber the ones that are descended from the loyalists on this site. Supahbadmarine 17:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Why does everyone want a traitor chapter? Vivaporius 17:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Because its FUN! Up till now EVERYONE who has made a chapter or read about a chapter has done so with those that are loyalist. Now there are new ones decended from our favorite traitor legions in their prime. How could some not want a traitor chapter? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Uh, me. You know, because I hate Chaos. Doesn't get any simpler than that. Vivaporius 18:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I hate Chaos to ya know. And I love traitor loyalists. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey remember, servants of Chaos and "loyalist" traitor are all the same in the eyes of the Emperor. D:< Vivaporius 19:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Except for those that now fight in his name because they never betrayed him in the first place and wage an eternal crusade of ass-kicking on their whiny traitorous brothers. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) dude, the bolter and chainsword thing didnt work for me!Kranxx1 19:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Is it against wiki rules to create a new Space Marine Founding? Thanks Chapter-Master Anton Voychek (talk) 13:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) It is. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 16:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Joshcannon it is arguable that Space Marines do employ stealth, it is not often but Raven Guard and their successors are prehaps the best exampleT42 (talk) 21:54, October 11, 2013 (UTC) T, while what you said is true...based on codex actual "space marine" units don't get the stealth special rule, though i do think at one point their scouts did or do. But in that contect we can claim they don't, i mean it's pretty hard to hide several tons of armor and a running power generator, with a gene-spliced sociopath inside, while they might make use of infiltration tactics and effective ambushes, the actual stealth aspect of going Solid Snake on a enemy just doesn't exist. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 22:18, October 11, 2013 (UTC) HAMMER of the Emperor Sorry if I'm being too trivial or overacting, but aren't Space Marines the Sword of the Emperor, and the Imperial Guard his Hammer? R17 [[User talk:R17RFUNNY|''Did you hear that?]]'' 02:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I read somewhere that Astartes where the Emperors Scalpel Orkmarine 07:14, October 12, 2013 (UTC) 'Hammer of the Emperor' is not an official title. And hammer iconography is replete throughout the entire Adeptus Astartes 'Hammer of the Emperor' is a very good descriptive of the purpose of Space Marines. Jochannon (talk) 15:11, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Joch if you want to critisize the Spider Knights do it on their talk page, or message T. Don't ridicule another person's article on a public use page. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:53, October 13, 2013 (UTC) OK has this successors bit always been there? And should I now be looking out for a successor to the super mega better than the ultramarines chapter? (after it becomes a successor to itself due to time loop of course) *looks at a certain category of writers* NO! Plaguenumber3 (talk) 23:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I added the bit about Successors today. I also added a section in How to make a Fanon Chaos Warband about numbers. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:06, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Just to make things clear: with the saying"Space Marines don't go around being nice to people" actually, it depend on said Chapter, some are ruthless and would rather kill normal Humans, others cherish and protect them as the marine realizes he gave up something to protect people, his very own Humanity. Making Alliances with Xeno's is also a thing of convenience, for instance, if you went to go reclaim an Imperial world from the Tau but in that same instance Tyranids arrived, or Orks, or Chaos, or Necrons. A few Space Marine Chapters would ally with them, but the brofisting Matt Ward did with the Necrons is not likely to happen with any Aliens, they simply finish their objective and if the Chapter prizes honour, they will leave the Xeno's in peace for now, but if they are ruthless like the Iron Hands or Black Templars, they would outright exterminate the Xeno after said alliance. anmyone feel free to correct me if I'm wrong but I have read that Ultramarines have allied against Necrons a few times, and against Tyranids also. and Salamanders are quite polite to Normal Humans I tried to get this article in a bit more summarised form but failed with it quite miserably. If someone however finds my changes about this article very inferior, contact the admins and they shall revise the article as it was. RemosPendragon (talk) 20:13, July 9, 2014 (UTC) For once I actually agree with Remos, the Astartes aren't all cold blooded murderers, but with the alliances you have to be careful to make sure that only TEMPORARY alliances are made, if ot the rest of the imperium would come down hard on the poor bastards LordReaper (talk) 21:53, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Lord, I didn't write that "Salamanders are quite nice" -thing, I think it is similar to that thing coming out of the bulls. RemosPendragon (talk) 22:04, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Remos, Salamanders are dedicated to the saftey of civilians, its pretty central to thier canon as they are one of the only Chapters that DOESN"T treat all those mortal people like peasants. So in short, yes they are nice LordReaper (talk) 05:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Grey Knights Successors? Though just a rumor, the Exorcists Chapter are believed to be of Grey Knight's gene-stock. I'm not saying that people should stamp 'GREY KNIGHTS BABIES' all over the page, but nothing is NCF about making a Chapter that is rumored to be of that origin, I believe. AmyTheStray (talk) 05:03, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Space marine gear, how radical can we go exactly without being called traitors? For my Fanon chapter Aquila Knights I was thinking of doing something like volkite weapons but in a less powerful manner (think of the range of a plasma gun, with the firepower of a pistol maybe? And of course a special name). I think we should have for all factions (except tau, chaos and orks maybe) for how much we can experiment with technology, and also what kind of tech related things a chapter would do and how much harm it would do to their relationship? Here's (according to my information) a sort of chart of diplomatic damage from tech related actions: *Found an STC but refused to give it over to the Admech/ SEVERE DAMAGE TO RELATIONS (duh, it's the admech!). I suppose if you want to keep relations, you could develope some stuff from it's data (running the risk of it not updating much), and then hand it over to the admech. Not too feasible on the long run unless you can negotiate their updating your gear's designs Yearly/Monthly. *Designed a new pattern of something, but distributed among yourselves and successor chapters (Or whoever you want, just keep in mind it should be factions they are friends with). Low to Moderate damage, doesn't matter much though if you kept a STC from the Admech. *Refuse to help a forge-world. Heavy Damage to relations, the equivelent of pissing on a fabricator's face. Yeah, no joke. Yeah, not a very big list because I can't imagine what else you can do that would lower relations with em. LordofGilneas (talk) 00:26, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Abandon a titan, house a heretek, destroy irreplaceable tech, murder a revered machine spirit (aka the processor programming of a more complex machine or cogitator) depending on the rarity of the spirit or tech all of these would escalate into something major Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 03:27, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Hummm, I'm not sure any chapter would house a heretek really, or else they'd prolly be hereteks. But I think these would be relatively serious relation damages. LordofGilneas (talk) 14:43, August 23, 2014 (UTC) there have been SM chapters stupid enough to house hereteks, knowingly or uncaringly is to be debated. also the ademch is very fervent about power armor, if there was a SM chapter to disgrace particularly a heresy set of power armor or to completely design their own...yeah admech would be at their throats. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 16:02, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok, so pretty much almost everything is supremely relations crushing, good to know. LordofGilneas (talk) 13:31, August 24, 2014 (UTC) well in the eyes of the admech the power armor is on permanent loan to the space marines, they even have members of the cult mechanicus amongst the chapters to tend to the power armor and help the SM put it on. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 20:19, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Huh, I thought that was something chapter serfs do..... In any case, I want to remain semi on good terms with Admech while also having it's own special gear for itself and successor chapters. Any ideas? LordofGilneas (talk) 13:31, August 24, 2014 (UTC) this is why i highly priase using the Deathwatch, Only War and Black Crusade books, they give you some good hints as to what you can and can not do tech modifications wise (lots of the mods people put on this site claiming to be "supperior to the astartes standard" are fairly common) Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 13:39, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Mmmhmmm, I'll try and find em. Thanks for your help! LordofGilneas (talk) 17:35, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Quick question, do we post rouge chapters in the founding list? Or just loyalists?Quynine (talk) 00:17, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Disregard my previous statement. I am a moron. Quynine (talk) 00:19, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Picture lols Lol the picture of 2nd edition space marine codexJames.staff.568 (talk) 03:13, December 19, 2014 (UTC)